oliver_and_company_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Why should we worry? : DodgerXTrixie pups
After a few years of being a foster parent with Dodger, Trixie finds out she's pregnant and while she's scared at first to have her own children, she and Dodger love their two daughters once they're born. Months later, they have two more pups, a boy and another girl Appearances Aria: Her main fur color is a very light cream shade. she's got light brown on both her cheeks covering her eyes, two large patches on her back and up until the tip of her tail. Her front paws are a light brown-gray. she has a small blotchy cream heart under her left eye. she has tiny light brown freckles across the bridge of her nose and up to her forehead, and splotches near the patches on her back. her ears are a tan hue with brown spots. She has light olive green eyes. Alaina: Like her sister she has a light cream base for her main for color. Her fur tuft on her head swooshes upwards. She has a light orange-brown mask on her face, going down her back into a patch and a smaller spot under it. Her front paws are the same color. the cream base goes around her cheeks and up between her eyes, but is intersected by her gray muzzle, which connects onto her stomach. her left hind paw is gray-brown with three spots above it. Her ears are a dark brown, but the left one has a white dip with a few spots above it. She has brown eyes like her parents Rigby: WIP Elaine: WIP Personalities Aria: The girls are very much like their parents and Aunt Rita, very sassy and blazing full of energy and emotion. Aria loves to belt out a tune, and is eager to help out her parents with any fostering they need. She's her sister's right-paw-pup and loves to bother her older adoptive sister, Olivia. She can get a bit fussy sometimes and doesn't always like to do as told, but her parents keep her in check. Alaina: She's fiery like her sister, but is unfortunately mute and cannot express herself as well as she wants to. Gratefully she has her sister to help her out with that. Despite being unable to talk, she's very expressive with her motions and her facial features. She's got as much energy and spirit as her sister does and doesn't even show the faintest bit of hindering from her disability. She's a bit more obedient than her sister, but does often like to sneak off with her when their parents aren't watching Trivia *I couldn't choose genders so i texted Vekat.Vekat and asked her to choose between 2 girls, 2 boys, and a boy and a girl- 2 girls was the winner. *'Please don't ask if your pup can have crushes on them, if I want a crush for them I will probably be the one to ask you'. *Alaina is named after Trixie's mother and Rigby was named after her brother Gallery Category:Pups Category:Future gen Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Tundrathesnowpup's characters Category:Pages Under Construction Category:Next generation Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Dodger's family Category:Trixie's family